Son of A Dark Lord
by PaleLittleGirl
Summary: Some secrets should never be told, and Harry realizes the perfect way to break the Dark Lord. Slash. Rated for Future Gore.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Harry Potter series and will make no money for this...damn.

* * *

"Harry?" 

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

Harry's heart plummeted. So this was the day. _'You've always known this would happen eventually,' _he reminded himself.

He and Adrian were sitting together in the graveyard, as usual. It was late, after midnight, but that was the only time they could both get away. The Boy Who Lived sighed as he tightened his coat around himself. It was so cold.

"Harry?"

He just wished it could have lasted a little longer, thats all.

"Harry?"

He sighed and turned to face Adrian. Even now, after all of the time they spent together, it still struck Harry how much they looked alike. The young man seated next to him had his unruly black hair, his pale skin, his long slender fingers...it was unsettling, and sometimes Harry wondered if that was one of the reasons he loved Adrian so much. Practically the only difference between the two were his lover's ice blue eyes, twin orbs that were the only good he ever got from his bitch of mother. If one could even call her that.

Harry inhaled deeply. "What do you want to talk about?" He tensed involuntarily, waiting for the reply that would surely rip his heart in two. _'He's going to break up with you and there's nothing you can do about it.' _he told himself. _'You knew he would do it from the first day you decided to try something. Get over it." _

Adrian glanced around nervously before he replied. "I want to tell you something, but I think...no, I _know_ you'll get upset." Harry shut his eyes briefly. _'Not only is he breaking up with you, he's also been cheating on you!' _What a perfect ending to a perfect relationship."Just fucking tell me whatever the hell you want to tell me, alright? I don't have all night, okay?" Good, he thought. His voice hadn't shook.

Adrian nodded and looked down at his lap. "You know my mother is in love with Voldemort, right?"

Harry blinked. "Excuse me?" _'What does Bellatrix Lestrange have to do with anything?'_

Adrian continued as if he hadn't heard. "I mean, she always has been. Except, you know, he's not really very trusting, you know? Good quality, I guess, in a dark wizard. I mean, Dumbledore trusted Snape and look where that got him!" he laughed nervously, pathetically, at this pale attempt at humor. He looked at Harry and grasped his hand. "Please don't be mad at me, Harry," he whispered, looking into his eyes. "This isn't my fault."

The Boy Who Lived was completely nonplussed. "What are you _talking about?_" he demanded, heart rate slowly returning to normal. _'Is he not leaving me?' _

"Harry, she would have done anything to prove her love and loyalty to the Dark Lord. And she did. She bore his child. Eighteen years ago next week."

_'No. Nonononononononononoooo...' _

_  
_"That child was me."

It was as if ice had suddenly flooded into his veins, freezing him down to his core. It was impossible. _Impossible. _"H-how long have you known?" he whispered. _'Don't tell me,' _he pleaded. _'Laugh and tell me its a joke. Please don't tell me. If you do, it's real. Don't make it real. Please.' _

"I've known since I was five years old. You have to understand, Harry! I couldn't tell you! I knew you'd hate me! But I can't hide it any longer. On my birthday he'll announce it to everyone. Announce me as his heir." Adrian continued, but Harry didn't hear him. All the memories, all the memories of nights spent memorizing each other's faces, all the time spent talking, confiding, _loving, _all that disappeared in one fell swoop, replaced by one thought: _'He's the son of the man who murdered your parents. He is the spawn of the monster who destroyed your life. For the better part of a year, you've been fucking the flesh and blood of the Dark Lord.' _Harry began to feel dizzy. He would rather have had Adrian break it off, tell him he was cheating, anything but this. Anything.

And then, as Harry stared into Adrian's ice blue eyes, reeling from the blow he had just been dealt, a strange, perfect idea occurred to him.

"You hate me now, don't you? I knew this would happen. I knew it..."

"No," Harry heard himself say calmly. "I could never hate you, Adrian. I just wished you could have told me sooner." Adrian looked up, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Really?"

_'The perfect revenge...' _

"Of course. I know you can't help any of this. I understand."

"Oh, Harry, tell me. Tell me you love me. I need to hear it."

_'He won't even see it coming...'_

"Adrian, I love you." Voldemort's son's eyes filled with tears as he flung himself at Harry.

"Oh, Harry..."

_'To kill the son of the monster who killed you parents...to finally exact the perfect revenge, to know you hurt someone so deeply they could never recover...'_

"I love you too." Harry smiled and ran his fingers lovingly through Adrian's hair.

That was the perfect revenge.

* * *

AN: Reviews are very appreciated. 


End file.
